Optical communication is currently one of the major methods of communication. With the development of multiplexing optical communication technologies such as Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM) and Passive Optical Network (PON), optical communication devices gradually enter into buildings and homes, and optical fibers have gradually extended from backbone networks to Fiber To The Building (FTTB) and Fiber To The Home (FTTH) settings.
Optical transceiver modules are important components for connection in optical communication devices. The research and development of optical transceiver modules have consistently attracted a large amount of attention. Quality control details, such as how to effectively control the quality of optical transceiver modules and how to reduce the effect of rework on the manufacturing cost of optical transceiver modules by reducing the need for rework, cannot be overlooked.